Aren Trevelyan
Aren Trevelyan is a mischievous Inquisitor with a background as a bard, assassin and spy. She is very observational and analytical, humorous, and daring. She has a hair-trigger between joking and murdering, and the lines between the two are blurred in many instances. Aren is stubborn in that she will always find a way to come out on top, somehow. Aren Trevelyan is Lera Trevelyan's best friend and inter-dimensional time traveling sister. This is her greatest accomplishment. Overview Physical Appearance Aren Trevelyan is of average height (about 5'7"). She has an athletic build from years of climbing and acrobatics. She does not have any notable scars (except missing a hand post-Trespasser). Her eyes are a steel grey with a hint of cold blue in them, they are a great reflection of her thoughts at any moment. Aren has shoulder-length dark hair. Her hair is a very dark brown, but not black. She often wears it free, although one side will often be tucked behind an ear. Aren has multiple daggers and other knives on her at all times, secreted in several locations that sometimes she doesn't remember half the time. She also keeps various lock picks and other roguish instruments on her as part of her wardrobe. The prowler armor is her almost-constant attire. She most frequently wears monochromatic colors with bright accent colors of either blue or red. Personality Aren's personality is part cold and calculating, part sarcastic humor, and part so mercurial to be unknown. She is known to be a little selfish in that she will often look out for herself before anyone else. Aren also has a hair trigger and an awful temper and knowing where the limits of her patience end and her anger begins changes constantly based on the subject, how she's feeling, and maybe even how much sleep she's had lately. First, Aren is very analytical and impassionate. She sees people firstly as objects to be manipulated or used, only if they've been identified as neither will she spend any time over them. Aren spends a lot of time tracking strengths and weaknesses of people to use these as factors if she ever needs to use or strike against someone. She has little sympathy for people unless they have established themselves as innocent victims and if their plights were not in any way self-inflicted (either by accident or ignorance). She is constantly strategizing events and scenarios that likely will never come to pass, but she will be prepared for them regardless. She is very good at keeping her emotions in check behind a wall or mask of emotions. She will appear composed, humorous and light-hearted, perhaps even welcoming, but underneath can be feeling almost nothing. It's all a product of her training as a bard and assassin that she cultivated after years of training. She will almost never be caught unawares by surprises because of this trait. If she is, she will never show it and it will seem as if she expected or knew about it all along. Using the aforementioned traits, Aren is a very pragmatic and practical Inquisitor. In judgement, she makes decisions which will best benefit her or the Inquisition, and as a result she executed or imprisoned very few people as she often had a better use for them alive. Aren tends to make decisions very quickly and will enact them just as quickly. If she is presented with new information, it will have to be significant to affect any change on her decision. Aren is very cunning and will often find solutions to problems that many would not have originally thought of. Next, there is humor in pretty much everything in life, and Aren will find it and make a joke about it. That's how Aren operates almost all of the time. Most of the time she truly is feeling those emotions. The other part, she is just exercising the motions, but is actually just acting out of her mask. Very few subjects are off-limits to joke about and Aren will find the line of decency and violate it. She's not well-known for pranks, but she'll help coordinate some with Sera quite often. As a byproduct of her bard training, Aren has a difficult time dealing with and expressing sadness or feelings of being emotionally hurt. When her mentor, Revered Mother Francine died in the Conclave, she slipped into alcoholism because she didn't know how to cope with the loss. She felt as if she had to maintain a strong facade to the members of the Inquisition, so she hid her emotions from many people and did her best to shove the feelings of loss away. Regardless of her attempts as a bard to be emotionless and not open to emotional vulnerabilities, she still feels the emotions, but has a difficult time expressing it. She views these sad or stressful feelings as vulnerabilities to herself that no one should see. To further expound on the subject of having difficulty with hard emotions, after the forcible possession attempt by Envy at Therinfal, Aren spent more time hitting the bottle and hid herself in her cabin. She felt extremely violated and helpless after that experience. She has PTSD after Therinfal and becomes hyper-vigilant and extremely aggressive towards demons and any thoughts of possession or individuals who are or may be possessed. In being confronted with emotions she doesn't want to talk about, Aren will often shut down and/or try to escape the situation by either changing the subject or physically leaving. Aren does not often think very highly of others and expects them to make decisions which will be poor to them or to her (see the analytical trait). To this end, if people do establish themselves as decent people which can be trusted or befriended, they will have a long "vetting" period in Aren's mind where she begins to warm up to them while scrutinizing them to see if they warrant her trust. Aren is extremely loyal to those she deems friends. She does not betray friends or abuse their loyalty, but she expects complete honesty in return. Those who are not honest to her or lie will rarely be able to regain her favor. To her friends, Aren is gregarious, generous, and may even be more prone to express emotions which she is uncomfortable with. Aren will often take a very hands-off approach to her friends affairs and will not involve herself unless she is requested, or her friend is facing a real risk of injury. In regards to her temper, Aren's anger is extremely volatile and she should be considered unpredictable and dangerous if a person is not a friend or ally. Namely because her limits -- while generous because of her humorous nature, they are also concealed because she is often so composed and humor is used in her mask. So there are very few "tells" before she draws a weapon. Aren is unlikely to kill without due cause (threats of injury to herself or others), but she will injure or maim to that end. Additionally, while Aren prefers to dispatch her foes quickly, if there is reason (they get away or aren't available) to prolong her murderous intentions, she will design cruel and exhausting ways to end someone's life. Usually this involves some emotional terrorism. It's wise to never anger Aren. 'Talents and Skills' Aren is a superb archer and has been using a bow for all of her life since she was gifted one by her father. She has spent years mastering her aim, eye for distance, and draw. Aren prefers to keep her distance while fighting and will use acrobatics and other skills to keep her opponents at bay, or to give herself more distance in combat to deliver her shots. She specialized as an assassin as she has a history in it, but also prefers to aim her shots where they will make the most damage. She would prefer to hit less, if it guaranteed her shots would always be critical or in lethal areas. Despite her fondness for archery, Aren is also adept at daggers. She prefers the bow, but will utilize daggers as necessary to assist with any close combat which can not be avoided, or in scenarios where a bow is not optimal. In her past life as a bard, using a dagger was often much more practical with close combat and assassinations, hence her proficiency in it. She is also adept at daggers from her skill as a hunter. Aren is keen at remaining hidden and taking her shots from cover as long as possible. She has an eye for how to stay hidden and how to draw the least amount of attention as possible. To that end, she often sticks to shadows and corners when trying to maintain control of situations. She is adept at blending into the scenery and drawing as little attention as possible unless she means to. Using the environment to her advantage, Aren is adept at climbing and acrobatics. She often climbed trees, buildings, and anything else up high as a child and throughout her life. Aren uses climbing as a way to control the battlefield, maintain fitness, but also to clear her mind, and generally have fun. Acrobatics are another area where Aren excels. She is flexible and is able to tumble, bend and twist in ways to avoid damage or harness physics to her own benefit. To this end, Aren often has an unnatural fighting stance, but it's one that suits her well in that it enables quick movement from side-to-side or backwards. In some situations, Aren will often combine archery and acrobatics, taking shots after tumbles, hanging upside down, or taking aim in very bizarre positions. Aren is adept at playing the Game, the Orlesian battle of wits and status for power, visibility, money, and recognition. She gained this skill while being a bard in employ of the Chantry. To this end, Aren is very observant of weaknesses, strengths, and other conditions which may affect a person. She watches and catalogs all of these things which could be used to influence someone for better or worse. Despite being trained as an assassin and completing several kills on her own, Aren would actually prefer to utilize people in a more wily fashion than murdering them. Unless a foe has made moves to target herself or her friends, she would prefer to utilize her foes by misdirecting them to other targets, or unknowingly completing her own objectives. With her background as a bard, Aren is a singer and plays the guitar. She will often compose her own songs to clear her head, deal with feelings she has trouble expressing, and to keep calm. Aren has no embarrassment about singing or performing in front of others. She has average skill in both singing and playing, in that she is enjoyable to listen to, but won't be attracting a lot of attention from symphony orchestras or other professional musicians. Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Immediately after the explosion at the Conclave and after being discovered that she was imprisoned under the suspicion that she caused the destruction, she was furious at being kept captive. She reluctantly went along with the events to explore and seal the Breach, but did not feel any allegiance to the fledgling movement. After arriving at Haven, she had a little time to realize the full implications of the Conclave and that everyone she knew from the Chantry of any import was dead. Namely, the death of her long time mentor, Revered Mother Francine caused her immense grief. The Revered Mother had been a major contributor to Aren's skillset, career, and development as a young adult. The loss of someone who was such a close friend and confidant was an event which Aren had a very difficult time coping with. As a result, Aren was under the influence of alcohol throughout much of the events in the early Inquisition. Having no great fondness for mages, and being drawn to inquire over the Templars due to her brother being one, and at seeing some of their unease after the events at Val Royeaux, Aren visited Therinfal Redoubt. Upon arriving, she managed to secure Lord Abernache's allegiance (and his ultimate, cowardly survival), by refusing the Lord Seeker's test with the banners. Aren reacted to Envy's attempted possession with extreme revulsion and was not terrified by many of the visions the demon imparted in her head. She welcomed Cole's helpful guidance and murdered the Envy demon without any hesitation after successfully repelling the possession attempt. However, as a result of the possession, the Envy demon left its taint in her head, which caused her immense distress. It was if her entire mind was covered in the oily influence of Envy, and although her thoughts were still there and her own, they were covered in the demons effects and Aren had difficulty identifying her thoughts as hers, or as the demon's in her head. As a result of the attempted possession, Aren immediately retreated to her cabin at Haven for several days and did not make an appearance as she was racked with the stress of the event and it's lingering effects. She did not emerge from the cabin until Commander Cullen visited several times and was a theraputic, sympathetic ear to offer his own experiences and thoughts on his involvement at Klinoch Hold and the demons and blood mages which tortured him there. It still took a lot of coaching, but Aren began to emerge from the shock. She still leaned heavily upon alcohol to help her cope, despite Cullen's insistence that she not. Consequentially, Aren develops PTSD from the attempted possession. She is hyper-vigilant at night and has problems falling asleep due to the exposure in the Fade it represents. Aren sleeps fitfully and poorly. She also is extremely violent in regards to any mention of demons, possession or abomination. She will kill any target suspected of being those almost immediately. The only person which escapes that association is Cole due to his assistance at Therinfal. Additionally, Aren forever dislikes any intrusion into her head and aggressively assaults Solas after his visitation with her in the Fade. In "In Your Heart Shall Burn", Aren has little time to emotionally respond as Haven is attacked. She is effectively thrown as a sacrifice to Corypheus in exchange for the rest of the Inquisition's survival. Despite their slowly building attachment towards each other, Cullen offers brief hope she'll survive, but is distressed at her imminent death. Aren has little time to react to the plan to cause an avalanche atop Haven and goes through the events almost thoughtlessly. Having survived the encounter with Corypheus, Aren sustains a severe concussion in the mine and makes an almost fatal decision to enter the wintery night in the Frostback mountains. She was found only semi-conscious and very frostbitten by Cullen and Cassandra who refused to accept the Herald's loss and went looking for Aren in the mountains. Aren spent a day recovering from her wounds and reacted to extreme skepticism at Mother Giselle's counseling. The Inquisition singing at her made her highly uncomfortable and gladly took Solas' offer of escape. Aren latched onto Solas' guidance after Haven and tried to build herself up as a leader as the Inquisition was left adrift with an obvious vacuum for leadership. It was a difficult transition for her to adapt to, but during this time she abstained from alcohol. She took it upon herself to take several low-level skill scouts from the commander's army and trained them to be her eyes and ears as she led the Inquisition through the Frostbacks to Skyhold. This group of scouts, especially one in particular, become Aren's own force of spies and scouts for her own plots. Upon arriving in Skyhold, Aren is immediately awarded the title of Inquisitor for her efforts in rising into the position of leader for the surviving Inquisition. It takes immense effort, of which she needs some encouragement from Cullen, Cassandra and others to manage the stress and adapt to such a high-visibility role. Some major game events: * During the siege of Adamant, Aren actually reacted fairly calmly to being thrust into the Fade. In actuality, it was a calculated, blind fury. She attempted to put an arrow through the Divine's apparition before Cassandra stopped her. Aren let the Wardens stay, figuring their influence, now that it was known, could be better managed with them close by and as allies. Loghain was left in the Fade to cover their escape. * Left Empress Celene on the throne with Briala as an ambassador. Aren enjoyed the excursion into the ball and the revisiting of playing the Game. She managed navigating the nobles deftly and managed to win very high approval of the court. Florianne was arrested in the middle of the dance floor, as Aren loved the ultimate usurpation in winning the Game over Florianne. * Fearing the consequences of the magic in the Well of Sorrows, Aren gladly let Morrigan drink from it. * Leliana (who was hardened) became the Divine. Aren assisted in managing the oversight of the Inquisition's spies and secretive efforts in her stead. * She vowed to defeat Solas at all costs, but kept the Inquisition intact, if very much shrunk in size to compensate for the spies within. Aren headed the conversion of the Inquisition into a peacekeeping force overseeing the safety of the Divine. She became a very powerful figure in terms of secrets and influence to assist with Leliana's changes. Companion quests: * Aren pardoned Thom Rainier and sent him to the Wardens, believing that if he so much wanted to be one that he impersonated one, he may as well make it official. He never regained her trust. * The Bull's Chargers were saved and the Iron Bull became Tal-Vashoth. Aren didn't trust the Qunari and didn't see much benefit from having them as an ally, especially since they offered very little benefit as a "trial" when Iron Bull was with the Inquisition. * Cullen stopped taking lyrium altogether. Aren assisted in his withdrawal from lyrium and helped manage its worst effects on the commander. * She encouraged Dorian to speak to his father, knowing that if her parents were invested enough in her to seek her out in the same way she wouldn't miss the chance to hear them out. * Cole was made more human, although he kept the ability to enter her head from their experiences together at Therinfal. He remains as the only entity which can safely enter her thoughts, although he doesn't often. * Aren assisted Vivienne with her quest. She helped Vivienne as much as was requested as she viewed the mage's attitude as similar to her mentor's. Vivienne honed Aren's ability to play the Game and to read scenarios for the most advantageous outcomes as a return favor. The two of them remain close, even though they both treat each other carefully as they both realize the other is out for their own gain over the other's. * Cassandra was encouraged to rebuild the Seekers of Truth. Aren and the Cassandra remain extremely close after Cassandra's assistance during Haven and Aren's growth into the Inquisitor. * Aren helped Solas track down his friend and reversed its transformation into a demon, though its life could not be saved. She allowed Solas to kill the mages that had summoned his friend. Aren and Solas have a respectful, but professional relationship only. She always felt there was something odd about the mage which required she keep her distance. * Varric and Bianca were accompanied to Valammar by Aren. She did not react kindly to Bianca's threats and got significant disapproval from Varric in her response. They still remain on friendly terms, however, and play Wicked Grace often. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery ScreenshotWin32 0005 Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0021_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0024_Final.png Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Trevelyan Category:Zenith931 Category:Inquisitor Category:Cullen Romance Category:Human